Vocaloid 31: Unit Harry
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: No one in Hogwarts could not believe it... Harry Potter mysteriously vanished... until the start of the school year, where Harry returned, only this time he came with new friends. And to top it off, he smiled! He's part of the Vocaoids now...


**Vocaloid 31: Unit Harry**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. I do not own Harry Potter, the characters of the book/movies/ect, but my own fan-mades. Which in those, my fan-mades are Sekai and Rin Ishtal. Now, just so there is no confusion, let's say for all intended purposes the Vocaloids exist. It really does not have to make any sense, except fo the fact that I am once again tempting with stuff that are as dangerous as chemicals... then again, I am the semi-master of crossovers. I've done much weirder things before.

* * *

No one in Hogwarts could not believe it... hell, in fact he never believed it! It's year seven for the Golden Trio, but there was no Golden Trio this year. During the summer, Voldemort suddenly felt this link to Harry die. That was because Harry Potter mysteriously vanished... until the start of the school year, where Harry returned, only this time he came with new friends. And to top it off, he smiled! After all the weird shit that had befallen Harry Potter, he was never smiling that often. It even looked weird for him to be smiling a lot.

Harry had changed drastically. His unruly hair was now in stylish dreadlocks, and a few of his bangs were dyed a rich emerald, much like his ever mystifying eyes. He wore beige cargo pants with a stitched green and black belt around the edges of the slacks, and green sneakers with maroon laces. He wore a baggy fishnet tank top. Under that was another tank top only it was navy with a yellow t-shirt under that. The belt he wore for his cargos had an extended belt length so that portion hung around the left hip lazily like a discarded suspender. He still wore those damned glasses that somehow made him look even sexier only the frames were thinner and the lenses rounder yet a size small than his old pair. And Draco couldn't help but blush looking at the new Harry Potter.

The group of muggles he was in company with was what the muggleborns called the Vocaloids. And Draco Malfoy could not believe that he was falling for this new Harry Potter, who claimed to not only be a Vocaloid, but when some scoffed, he only lifted his right sleeve, revealing a red 31 on the uppermost arm like a branded tattoo. The people he was with were dressed in odd clothing. They could speak English, but most of the time they spoke in Japanese, in which only one Hogwarts student spoke to them in the same language: Luna Lovegood.

Then things got even weirder. While Granger never heard of it, the other muggleborns in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor were asking for a performance like their concert they held on the muggle television. This is where Draco Malfoy wa snow, with the other Slytherins, being forced to show up like the rest of the Hogwarts students, in the expanded Great Hall, as Harry and the other Vocaloids sang and sometimes danced to various songs the students mainly (again) muggleborn, requested the most.

It was near the end when Dumbledore announced that they can sing only one more song before all the students (after being fed during their intermission, it's a Sunday), went to bed for classes tomorrow. Luna raises her hand as did many of the others, before Draco saw Harry clear his throat.

"Yes. Luna-chan?"

Apparently, Luna was in good graces with the Vocaloids, that Harry, the blue-haired young man Kaito, the brown-haired young woman Meiko, and the samurai-obsessed man with purple hair, Gakupo, took offense to anyone who treated her bad or bullied her.

"Tori no Uta, Song of a Bird. And can you all sing, please?" she requested with her usual smile and dreamy expression.

Harry smiled, as he looked to Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Len, Rin, Luka, Gakupo, and Gumi.

"Sure, I guess it would be appropriate if we could all sing a song as a chorus."

The other Vocaloids agreed, as the music for this final song started, filling the Great Hall with a calm serene sound. Draco picked up the keys of a piano playing in the background of all the musical sounds. And when the lyrics came up for them to sing, they did. Their voices sounded so harmonious as one.

_Kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta  
Mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute  
Ano hi kara kawarazu  
Itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto  
Kuyashikute yubi o hanasu_

_Ano tori wa mada umaku tobenai kedo  
Itsuka wa kaze o kitte shiru  
Todokanai basho ga mada tooku ni aru  
Negai dake himete mitsumeteru_

_Kodomotachi wa natsu no senro aruku  
Fuku kaze ni suashi o sarashite  
Tooku ni wa osanakatta hibi o  
Ryoute ni wa tobitatsu kibou o_

_Kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete  
Kono oka o koeta ano hi kara kawarazu itsumademo  
Massugu ni bokutachi wa aru you ni  
Watatsumi no you na tsuyosa o mamoreru yo kitto_

They sounded so good, and Harry Potter, now apparently part of their group, sang equally well. It was as if he wasn't really Harry Potter, but an imposter that took over his life and changed it for the better. Because even if he WAS Harry Potter, on his forehead there was no lightning bolt-shaped scar, that which blemish his left temple...

_Ano sora o mawaru fuusha no hane-tachi wa  
Itsumademo onaji yume miru  
Todokanai basho o zutto mitsumeteru  
Negai o himeta tori no yume o_

_Furikaeru yaketa senro oou  
Nyuudougumo katachi o kaete mo  
Bokura wa oboete ite dou ka  
Kisetsu ga nokoshita kinou o_

_Kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete  
Hayasugiru aizu futari waraidashiteru itsumademo  
Massugu ni manazashi wa aru you ni  
Ase ga nijinde mo te o hanasanai yo zutto_

_Kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta  
Mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute  
Ano hi kara kawarazu  
Itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto  
Kuyashikute yubi o hanasu_

Harry and the others all took a bow before the audience as the muggleborns applauded for the outstanding performance. The other Hogwarts students applauded just to not be left out, even if many of the purebloods and some half-bloods didn't understand or just did it to not look stupid. Only half the Slytherins but those year three or below clapped as enthusiastically. Draco could not take it anymore, and stood up.

"Potter, why are you with them at all, eh?"

His outburst shut everyone up, as Harry turned his radiant green eyes upon the platinum-blonde seventh year Head Boy of Slytherin.

"What do you mean, Draco-san?"

"Come off it! You, one of them? This has to be some sort of joke, or are you under some sort of spell or Memory Charmed?"

"Uh... I really have no idea what it is that you are talking about. MASTER created me, and I have been in his debt ever since. Sure I am still the newbie Vocaloid, next to Gumi-chan, but my surname Is not Potter. I am Evans Harry, and I am Vocaloid number thirty-one, which my number signals my creation date, July 31."

Draco slowly sat down, as now even Dumbledore was absorbing this information. He then stood up. "Well, I believe that that their final song, so, it is time for everyone to go to bed."

The Vocaloids all remained as they began to talk with the adults, as all the students headed to their towers. The next day, it appeared that the Vocaloids were gone, and Dumbledore, Draco noticed, did not have his usual merry twinkle in his eye as he said that the Vocaloids, Harry most of all, returned to Japan as a man who went by the name Crypton had their next set of concerts touring Japan. Later that afternoon, it was discovered that Voldemort and his Death Eater ranks, which included Draco's father who he rebelled against, all ended up dead.

What was stranger are the fragments of Horcruxes lying around Voldemort, all destroyed with the Sword of Gryffindor impaled through his heart... and Draco Malfoy had a thought that for some reason, Harry EVANS had something to do with all of this... but he could never prove that theory. What even sucked more... was a small letter left to him, which contained a short letter from Harry Evans, stating that he wished to know more about the cute boy with platinum blonde hair. He nearly AKed Crabbe and Goyle when they found that letter this morning... since he could not stop blushing.

* * *

**Warning:** Minor yaoi... o3o


End file.
